


oneshots based off of drawings

by geesus_way



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BIG MOOD, M/M, also ill let you know i ship tododeku and idgaf, its 1 am, multi fandom. this is just what i have so far mood, this isnt a shippy thing unless it was in the promp, why do i want to write now of all times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesus_way/pseuds/geesus_way
Summary: (just letting you know i am a shitty writer)FUCK ME UP WITH THESE ONE SHOTS i might add some multichap stories tho so ill sho them now1) class 1A movie night2) paladin sleepover





	1. class 1A movie night

**Author's Note:**

> https://instagram.com/p/BV00k2djqK_/ this is not the original artist, it's just where i saw the post
> 
> also its rlly late and i not gnna proof read this so fcukoin desl with it man
> 
> but ill let u jnow that i tried reakly hard to do this right man and not to mention im only 13 and im starting highschool in 7 days so imm fucked

 Midoriya, Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, Kirishima, and the explosive piece of shit named Bakugo were in the main living area of the dorms. Todoroki was sprawled out on the three person sofa and talking with Midoriya, who was sitting on the floor next to him. Uraraka was reading a random magazine she had found on the floor and Iida was sitting at the table sipping on some apple juice. Bakugo was digging through the fridge when a certain red haired kid called out "I'm putting on a movie! What'd'you you guys wanna watch?"

   They all gathered around the large TV and looked at the movie selection they had. Midoriya, as soon as seeing his favorite movie in the selection, blurted out "Winter Soldier" but was quickly cut off by Bakugo yelling "Shut the fuck up Deku!" Iida simply shrugged and stated that he had no preference and looked to the brown haired girl. Her eyes lit up as she suggested Alien. Tsuyu hummed and said "Pacific Rim..  _ribbit_." Everyone turned to Todoroki, as he hadn't made a suggestion yet. The half and half kid glanced down once again "The Little Mermaid."

   The room was silent for a minute before Bakugo asked why. "I like Ariel..." Todoroki smiled. However, his face became much darker and wAY MORE SERIOUS as he said "She doesn't take  ** _shit_** from her dad.. and I like the music." 

   Quick glances were shared before Kirishima stood up and gladly announced that that they would be watching "The Little Mermaid." He carefully placed the DVD into the tray and slid it back in. Everyone sat on the floor around the TV to get a better view. oh mAN THSI WILL BE HELLA LIT LMAO.

   A few minutes into the movie, the short haired girl came up with the brilliant idea to have a singing contest. Only Bakugo and Kirishima joined (and they may or may not have been takiing it way to seriously" The green hair duo clapped while Todoroki was coOKIN UPP SUM FRESH ASS POPCORN IN FRONT OF THE TV AND POPPIN THEM INTO HIS MOUTH. 

 

The movie was short, but everyone had a great time! (maybe not so much in the morning but yeah) The teens said goodnight to each other, except for Bakugo. That mofo just said "go to bed you fucking dumbass bitches." and with that, everyone went to bed. 

 

thE END AHAHAHHH A I NEED SLPEEP


	2. Paladin Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the paladins of voltron have a sleepover and lance has serious issues.

The room was peaceful, everyone half asleep, Hunk was even snoring slightly. The Paladins of Voltron decided that they should bond by having a sleepover. "We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed." Hunk woke up and sent a worried glance to the source of the sudden noise. It was Lance, he was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Two of the beds rustled, letting the other tree know that they sat up. It was Pidge and Keith. No one said a thing. Lance could see the tension in the room after his heavy words were spoken, so he adds another comment after. "Anyway so pineapple does  _ **NOT**_ belong on pizza." Quickly, Keith crawled to the bed next to him and held out his stuffed hippo with a concerned look on his face. "Please take her for the night." he said, waving the red stuffed animal in front of Lance's face. Lance grabbed the toy and fell  asleep immediately. "Jesus Christ..." a small voice whispered. Pidge had fear in her eyes as she curled up in fetal position. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to kitsunezakuro on Tumblr
> 
> not beta read


End file.
